


Как заводить друзей и оказывать влияние на людей

by fromwonderland



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Gen, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromwonderland/pseuds/fromwonderland
Summary: Если долго пытаешься кого-то приручить, есть вероятность, что приручат тебя.





	Как заводить друзей и оказывать влияние на людей

— Что такое Тетрадь Друзей? — поинтересовался однажды Матоба Сейджи как бы между делом, за чашкой чая, с праздным любопытством. Давно следовало прояснить этот вопрос.

Нацуме долго смотрел на него с этим своим выражением лица, будто Матоба был то ли опасным чудовищем с тремя рядами ядовитых клыков, то ли смертельно больным ребенком.

— А вы разве не знаете? — наконец спросил он. — У вас не было такой в детстве?

Значит, сегодня он решил иметь дело с ребенком. Матоба не считал себя ни ребенком, ни чудовищем, но предпочел бы, чтобы Нацуме пришел к тому же мнению сам, а не с его подачи.

— Вот, — Нацуме вытащил из поясной сумки и протянул ему потрепанную самодельную тетрадку. — Так должна выглядеть Тетрадь Друзей.

— И ты носишь с собой детскую тетрадку. Сколько тебе лет, восемнадцать? — Матоба внимательно посмотрел Нацуме в лицо, говоря себе "Вот так ты выглядишь всегда, когда пытаешься скрыть от окружающих то, что им знать не следует." Все это было чрезвычайно забавно.

— Для меня это очень важно, — просто сказал Нацуме. — Пожалуйста, посмотрите.

Взяв Тетрадь, Матоба открыл ее на середине и принялся перелистывать страницы.

"Китамото Ацуши", гласили иероглифы.

"Таки Тоору"

"Танума Канаме"

"Натори Шуичи"

Матоба захлопнул тетрадь.

— Вот как, — протянул он, отдавая тетрадь Нацуме. — Признаться, я думал, за этим названием скрывается нечто гораздо менее невинное.

— Я не забираю имена у духов, если вы об этом, — прямолинейно сказал Нацуме. — Я знаю, что это запрещено.

— Знание правил не гарантирует их соблюдения, — Матоба постарался говорить еще мягче, чем обычно. — Нацуме-кун, я понимаю, что ты считаешь духов своими друзьями, но даже если это взаимно, их понятие о дружбе может не совпадать с человеческим. Однажды из-за этой "дружбы" ты можешь просто лишиться какой-нибудь важной части тела. Например, печени.  
— Мне все это прекрасно понятно, — сердито оборвал его Нацуме. И тут же сконфузился. — Извините за грубость, но может я и не знаю жизнь как следует, я все же не бестолковый младенец, за которого вы меня всегда принимаете.

Матоба рассмеялся. Они оба были хороши. Весь этот разговор его не убедил, но он не стал возражать. С Нацуме приятнее было иметь дело, когда он не сердился, не боялся и не пытался жалеть или обманывать его. А такую реакцию у него могло вызвать все, что угодно. Нацуме тем временем вытащил из тетради пару чистых листов, достал из сумки маркер, написал на одном листе "Нацуме Такаши" и протянул все это Матобе.

— Ты... — У Матобы перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что ему предлагают. — Ты хочешь...

— Обменяться именами, — сказал Нацуме и улыбнулся, светло и безмятежно. Как будда. Или безумец. Или как человек, полностью уверенный, что все идет по его плану.

Матоба закрыл глаза и решил, что постарается навсегда сохранить эту улыбку на обратной стороне своих век.

— Пф, — фыркнул он и потянулся за кистью и чернильницей. 

Нацуме мог сколько угодно водить его за нос, однажды Матоба все равно узнает правду. Но таким предложением не следовало пренебрегать, это не пошло бы на пользу ни клану, ни ему лично. 

К тому же, как еще можно было назвать эти периодические встречи за чашкой чая и беспечные праздные разговоры обо всем на свете.


End file.
